


Sweet Revenge

by debudebustars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Weight Gain, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debudebustars/pseuds/debudebustars
Summary: Tsukasa has a plan. It goes perfectly until it doesn't.--------------------------------------------This is a rapid wg fic, please don't read if that might bother you.
Relationships: Himemiya Touri & Suou Tsukasa
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Revenge

Tsukasa Suou had a plan. A morally dubious plan that was fueled entirely by schadenfreude, but a plan nonetheless. 

He may or may not have gained a bit of weight as of late. Nothing too excessive, just around a hundred pounds or so. It wasn't like he was svelte to begin with, really. Tsukasa wouldn't have really minded it all that much if it hadn't been for one problem, and that problem's name was Tori Himemiya. 

Tori was a fucking menace who seemed to love nothing more than to poke at the fat around Tsukasa’s waist and comment about how much there was in the middle of class, always in a slightly mocking tone. Tsukasa couldn't escape it at home either, as the Himemiya family were frequent guests at his estate and they'd often bring along their youngest son so he could "play nice" with the redhead. That rarely happened, as usually Tsukasa was stuck practically babysitting the other boy his age while Yuzuru had his government-mandated breaks from work. 

During Tori's last visit, he'd said something along the lines of "Wow, I could neeever imagine myself getting that big." while squeezing one of Tsukasa’s love handles with his trademark angelic smile, and that's when the idea struck Tsukasa. 

He'd make sure Tori could imagine it. He'd make sure it'd be his new reality.

* * *

After doing some browsing on sketchy sites, Tsukasa drafted up a plan. He’d use an appetite booster to ensure that Tori'd be famished, a metabolism slower to make sure the pounds would pack on quick, and just for good measure he also bought a strange drug that claimed to make the user gain weight instantly. All of the product reviews were written more like twisted fanfiction than actual statements about the quality, but it was enough to gather that it probably wouldn't kill Tori. 

Probably. 

There was a rather weird notice on the bottom of the site talking about how side-effects may occur when the drug was taken with a warm liquid, but they didn't exactly worry him. Oftentimes, those types of messages were put there for legal reasons, and any consequences were probably minor at worst.

Finally, there was the matter of choosing a vessel to contain all of Tsukasa’s purchases in. He eventually settled on macaroons as the perfect choice. They were cute, which would appeal to Tori, and they also weren't as much of a commitment as something like a slice of cake. It'd be a lot easier for Tori to mentally justify having another macaroon over another, denser dessert.

After making many test batches and guilty asking some of his servants to taste test a few, Tsukasa was pretty sure he'd nailed the recipe. Now it was time to put them to the test.

* * *

Tori's eyes widened as the gigantic tower of macaroons was placed in front of him. The two of them were in a secluded patio somewhere on the Suou's massive property. Tsukasa had specifically ordered the staff to not bother them for a few hours. He was sure that Tori would want some privacy after all of this was done, after all.

"Is this all for us?" Tori asked, his eyes still fixated on the massive stack of pastries. His tone was on the verge of incredulous. Tsukasa was pretty sure that Yuzuru kept Tori from ever seeing this many sweets in one place, let alone give them to him for his consumption. 

"Why would I have brought it out here if it wasn't?" Tsukasa said, lips fixed in a firm but nervous smile.

"Well, I dunno, it's just a lot." Tori's gaze shifted towards the teapot that was on a fold-out table to the side of where they sat. "Shouldn't we have some tea first though?"

Shit. That wasn't good. Tsukasa didn't really mind the warnings on that one drug, but he still would rather avoid them if possible.

"Um, actually Tori-kun, would you mind having some of my macaroons first? I made them myself, you know." Tori seemed to ponder between the two options and finally grabbed a macaroon from the top of the pile after a few moments of deliberation.

"Fine, I guess I will, but only 'cause I'm feeling super generous today." He took a tiny bite into the pastry, and his eyes immediately lit up. Tsukasa could hardly blink before Tori had polished it off and grabbed another one, with seemingly no trace of the tact that a member of the upper echelons of society should have. "Mmph, your macaroonsh are * crunch * really good." 

Tori continued to plow through the pile of macaroons like they were nothing, although there were still plenty left. Tsukasa couldn't see much of a change for the first few minutes, which was totally fine. Admittedly, he wasn't exactly planning for Tori to balloon, he just wanted to scare him into apologizing by giving him a bloated stomach and a few more pounds on his waist. After a few minutes, though, things started to change.

At first there was the slightest bump on Tori's torso, which Tsukasa initially attributed to a stuffed tummy. However, after pouring himself a cup of tea and looking back over at the pinket, he was shocked to find the tummy had turned into a gut and seemed to have its fair share of flesh on it. Slowly, it oozed into Tori's lap and began to strain slightly against his shirt as it rested on his thighs. Those thighs were also bigger, with muffin tops of flesh appearing around the tight openings of his shorts and becoming bigger by the second.

The angel on Tsukasa’s shoulder wanted him to pull Tori away that instant to make sure no more damage was done on his figure. He'd surely had enough of a punishment by now.

The devil on Tsukasa’s shoulder told him to keep watching and drink some more tea, and boy was there a sight to see.

The more he ate, the more the buttons all across Tori's shirt were strained to the max, and his shorts button was no longer visible but likely already gone. The jacket he'd worn was slowly tearing apart at the seam, and his face was sporting the soft beginnings of a double chin. His shorts had rips in them due to his massive thighs, and Tsukasa was sure he'd heard another tear to account for his ever-growing butt which seemed to occupy all of the spare space in the chair he sat in. Pretty much every surface of his body was covered with crumbs, but he didn't have time to clean them off. He had to keep eating, no matter what.

After a valiant battle, the buttons across his gut all popped off one at a time, leaving only his chest covered temporarily. Even that was short lived, as his newly born moobs quickly asserted their dominance and sprang their way onto his belly, which had surged out another inch after having its restraints removed. At this point Tori was only barely lighter than Tsukasa, although due to his short stature he was much fatter proportionally. His stomach occupied less space than Tsukasa, but the weight piled upon his legs and rear more than made up for that.

Tori's shorts were now completely torn off, leaving only flesh and tight boxers in their wake. Even his ankles were significantly fatter, although they were obscured by the table. His growth seemed to be exponential, and practically unlimited. 

Tsukasa didn't know how to feel at the sight of the now obese Tori. On one hand, he had technically achieved what he'd planned, but it just felt wrong. Without thinking, his body did what it did best when he was stressed: eat. By the team the macaroon was halfway down his throat he realized his mistake. Tsukasa gripped his hands to the side of his chair in order to keep himself from reaching out for anything more, but the damage was already done.

With a low growl from his stomach, he watched in horror as it slowly began to rise like dough until it filled his entire lap with flesh. He pressed one pudgy finger into it in a hopeless attempt to see if he was just bloated, but it sank in with no resistance. His shirt buttons also quickly relieved themselves, and his pants automatically unzipped themselves around his burgeoning belly and thighs. He felt like a sausage stuck in its casing, and also… really hungry. 

Tsukasa’s hand found itself going towards the pile of macaroons again, and again, and again. As his body began to swell even further, he belatedly realized that perhaps he should have told the staff to be on call rather than away. After all, him and Tori would both need assistance walking after this. 

By now it was getting slightly harder to reach the table because his massive gut had begun to go over his knees and droop down, but it was still technically feasible for Tsukasa. Perhaps it being impossible would finally slow his growth, although he mentally cringed at the amount of pounds that would be added to his frame by the time he'd be large enough. The crumbs from the macaroons coated his chins and chest and dotted his fingers.

Before he lost himself to his gluttony, Tsukasa looked over at Tori. The former little prince of fine was now a total butterball, with his gut three-fourths of the way across his lap and an ass that was quite literally overfilling the chair, along with three chins and drooping cheeks. As he felt his own chair slowly bend beneath him, he wondered if a single piece of furniture or clothing would survive between them.

The answer was probably no.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 2 hours just because I was so inspired so take this. If there's any mistakes in this feel free to let me know, and if you liked the fic also feel free to leave a kudos! I will make no promises about what's coming next, just that I'll post more eventually.


End file.
